Premarital
by HeathenVampires
Summary: RTTE-verse. Contemplating their upcoming wedding, Mala and Dagur reminisce on an encounter she didn't even realise they'd had. Mala/Dagur one shot.


**I asked for Mala smut prompts, I got them! Wooo! This is Mala/Dagur.**

**Set after they get betrothed, but not ****_that _****long after. I can't do their excessive PDA thing though, it makes me cringe.  
**

-HTTYD-

He was still getting used to seeing Mala so _relaxed. _Even with him, Mala was bred a royal through and through, perfect posture and language and etiquette ingrained into her from birth. But there she was, long legs stretched out along her bed, arms folded behind her head where she rested in a comfortable seated position with a pillow against the bedframe at her back. With how strict they were and how high the requirements were for even getting betrothed to her, Dagur had half-expected them to be chaperoned constantly to ensure proper behaviour.

Instead, they were quite alone in her hut, the others going about their day outside as the sun began to wane a little. Strykey was off sleeping in the woods, with the Defenders promise to leave him in peace - he was still a touch skittish about people when Dagur wasn't there, and Shattermaster was back on Berserker Island, recovering at home from his injuries.

"Whatcha thinking about, my dear beloved?"

Dagur asked, leaning on his hands to enjoy looking at her more. She was... his limited vocabulary couldn't do her justice, really, but Mala was definitely an exquisite beauty and even though Dagur knew he was a fine specimen himself, he still couldn't quite believe his luck in the betrothal department.

"Hm? Oh, nothing in particular. I suppose my mind had wandered to where my tribe will trade safely, with the Hunters still plagueing the Northern Markets."

Apparently, Dagur wasn't enough to hold her attention. Well, he had trouble paying attention sometimes too... oh!

"Wait! I haven't asked you yet" Mala quirked a curious eyebrow at his utterance, nodding for him to continue "do you remember me?"

"Dagur, you will have to be more specific."

She'd only just stopped calling him 'Dagur the Deranged' every single time she referred to him, a leftover habit from being raised with diplomacy skills. He found it funny how she called Hiccup 'Hiccup Haddock' all the time. Ah, his brother... he was getting sidetracked.

"At the Northern Markets. You and Throkman were there, and I was there too. I was the one who told you it wasn't safe."

Her face creased in thought, recalling the memories as Dagur watched.

"The hooded stranger was you?"

"Yep! I taught those Hunters to respect you. For that minute, anyway. I could go back and teach them again!"

Dagur offered, warmed by the way Mala giggled lightly.

"No, Dagur, that will not be necessary. However, I do appreciate the offer, and the action itself."

"You do?"

She nodded, lowering her arms to push herself into a more upright sitting position.

"I do. It... I suppose it matters to me that you respected me and my status before we had ever even really met."

Dagur hummed, nodding.

"Well, there was a time I wouldn't have. But that was when I didn't respect anyone."

He frowned; he didn't like past Dagur much. Mala would never have liked past-Dagur.

"You are not the man you used to be Dagur" slender fingers brushed his stubbled cheek, drawing him out of his darkening thoughts "and you have made better use than most would, of being given a second chance."

So many people... Dagur knew neither he or they would ever _forget _his past, but people like Mala, and Heather... they gave him a reason to keep fighting to be a better man, and their forgiveness astounded and humbled him.

To have somebody who _believed_ in him so strongly, Dagur could scarcely believe himself. And Mala was not someone to be doubted; if she thought he had the potential to be a good person, then he damn well did. He certainly wasn't going to _argue_ with his future wife.

Mala pulled him closer, long fingers playing with his hair as she kissed him. Her hands were roughened by the handling of weapons, from climbing the rocky shape of her island and likely from all the training she did in between, but Mala cradled his face _oh_ so tenderly Dagur scarcely knew what to do with such a sweet touch. He'd bad sex before, more times than he'd care to admit with people who's names he didn't even know, drunken nights in taverns or on ships as they destroyed their way around the archipelago through his teens. It had never meant anything to him, just a momentary distraction from the noise in his head and the emptiness that gnawed inside him.

Now, with his island running peacefully, his sister a part of his family again and the most incredible woman he had ever met in his life soon to be wed to him, Dagur was more content, more at peace than he could ever remember being. Her slim waist and round hips fit his hands perfectly, even though he had to wriggle up the bed and stretch a little to meet her mouth, his future wife so very _tall. _He liked that though, loved her powerful stance and lithe form.

Not normally one for silent communication - Mala was _never_ afraid to speak her mind - Dagur still felt the question that wove itself into her intense stare, the two looking at each other wordlessly for several seconds before an equally silent agreement seemed to be made between them. They were committed to one another already. What was a few weeks early, really?

Mala's fingers found the mark on his back, the scar from the arrow he took still raised and a little sensitive but he barely noticed it, and it had been more than worth it. Honestly, the eels had been worse. His tunic fell to the floor before long, rough fingers roaming his scarred torso and scratching lightly through the sparse red hairs across his chest and stomach. Mala's clothing was a little more complicated, all tailor-made to fit her perfectly, sturdy enough to stand up to a fight while not impeding her movement, and extricating fabric from its place was slow going if he didn't want her to hit him for damaging it.

Although, he kinda liked when she hit him...

"Have you done this before?"

For a rather terse few seconds, Dagur panicked he'd said the wrong thing as Mala's expression shifted, but it soon settled on thoughtful.

"Does that matter to you?"

He shook his head - he'd be a hypocrite to _care _at that point, unless she was actively still physical with somebody else. Then they'd have baby issues.

"No no. Well, only cus if I'm your first I gotta be careful not to hurt you."

Mala's eyebrow rose, slight smirk tilting her lips.

"I see. Well, I suppose it depends on your definition of 'done'. I have never been intimate with any _man_ before, as it would be a high scandal and a great dishonour upon my family were I to have fallen with a bastard child as the future Queen. However, I had many learning experiences with my female peers during my teens and early adult years."

After he'd asked, Dagur realised that it was unlikely any man on the island would even dare _approach _Mala, with her status and family and skill with sharp objects. Finally freed of one article of clothing, Mala sat up to fold it and place it aside carefully before she turned back to him, hands moving to the wrap around her chest. A nude woman had no mystery for Dagur, logically, but he found himself a little short of breath just for Mala's bare top half.

Her skin bore scars too, various ages to say she'd gotten them over time, likely from fighting Hunters and dragon mishaps - they had claws, it happened. Dagur ran his fingers over them before Mala pulled him close again, bare chest to bare chest and he groaned, erection swelling at the feel of her soft and yielding against his firm muscles. She was built lean but strong herself, muscles in her arms and shoulders and stomach all taut beneath his exploring hands.

There was fuss at his waist when it came to getting his belt and bottom layers off, but Mala soon found her way and stripped him bare, taking Dagur in with her keen emerald stare, short blonde hairs falling over her face and Dagur thought it might have been the most ruffled he'd seen her.

_Yet._

He thrilled in her lacking shyness as Mala got up to remove her bottoms herself. Dagur reckoned it was because she didn't want to risk him damaging them (as if he would!).Then she was sliding back along her bed next to him, bodies closing the gap shortly after. Before Dagur could really figure out what his next move should be, Mala's hands landed on his shoulders and _shoved, _pinning him quite firmly on his back and she was on top of him before his brain could completely catch up.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Surprised about what?"

Her tongue poked between her teeth for a second, the playful smirk quite possible Dagur's favourite expression ever to cross her face.

"That you like to be on top."

Mala winked, bracing her hands against his chest so she could roll her hips, sliding along the length of him and Dagur choked on the feel of soft and wet teasing the underside of his cock. He might be her first male lover, but Dagur had the feeling it was _not _her first time in the position they were in, and he struggled to reign his mind in from disappearing off on tangents of _how _and _when _to focus on the current situation.

Focus was becoming increasingly difficult though, as Mala continued to rub herself against him in such a teasingly wonderful manner, growing wetter against him with each pass and letting out sinfully sweet little sounds as she did so. Dagur half expected her to keep going, to drive him to the brink before she even thought of slowing, but apparently even his queen could only take so much teasing before she needed more. As his hands curled around her hips, Mala's moved between them, her eyes fixed on his as she guided him, biting her lip when Dagur nodded assent before she was sliding down to seat herself on his erection, soft curve of her ass resting against his thighs.

Mala shuddered, settling with soft little "_oh_" noises as she adjusted to the feel of Dagur. He was all but whimpering himself, the feel of slick heat clenching and squeezing his shaft as she worked to relax a little around him almost enough to steal Dagur's mind from him completely.

She landed a swift smack against his chest, Dagur opening eyes he didn't realise he'd closed.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, yet. Warn me when you are close, alright?"

It took his slowly-melting mind a minute to realise what she meant, but Dagur eventually nodded; no early _accidents._

"Right."

Nodding to herself, Mala smiled and shifted her knees a little wider before she started moving. Dagur admired the motion, her muscular thighs tensing and relaxing with the rise and fall movements. She moved slowly, steadily, making little shifts until it seemed Dagur was pressing into all the right spots as she grew louder, moved quicker on him. He had very little to do but hold on for the ride, and he really had _no_ problem with that at all. Her fingers tightened against his chest, short nails leaving crescent shapes in his skin before Mala gripped one of his hands, guiding it to press against her and moaning when Dagur responded with short, quick strokes against the firm little bud there.

The hand not gripping firmly at Dagur's wrist moved up to touch her own chest, a body clearly explored responding to her own knowing touch as Mala pulled and squeezed her nipple, palmed herself with a soft whine. Dagur felt the muscles in his lower body start to tense, almost forgetting himself before he managed to gasp out the warning she'd requested.

"C-close!"

If he wasn't mistaken, Mala let out a short sigh of frustration but moved off of him sharply, Dagur's hand replacing her body and while it was a poor substitute, his grip and her wetness still coating him was enough for that last little push he needed to come. Panting as he spilled across his belly, Dagur squeezed to milk the final embers of his climax, head dropping back with a long, deep breath before he realised he was not yet done.

"C'mere."

She gave his lazy grab-hands gesture a confused look for a second, then realised what Dagur was implying and moved.

"Something in mind?"

"Yeah. Where I'd have _started _if you weren't in such a rush to have me."

Mala tsked but straddled his face all the same, using the headboard to hold for stability as Dagur dragged an eager tongue over her, growling low in his chest at the taste of her at last. He really _should _have started with his mouth, but they had all the years ahead to make up for it and Dagur intended to take full advantage. Splaying his hands over her ass, he pulled her more firmly against his mouth, noting where his tongue drew the most erotic sounds of pleasure from her and returning to them again and again until Mala was shaking so much he almost feared she'd fall off.

Her breathy whisper of his name was all the sign she gave as Dagur finally brought his wife-to-be over the edge at last, but he'd probably not have heard much more anyway as her legs squeezed tight around his skull, a vice powerful enough that it ached but Dagur took it happily, smug in the knowledge he'd stripped that control from her for those brief few seconds as she spasmed.

Dagur wiped his stomach with his discarded tunic, sure he'd regret it later and too boneless and happy to care in the moment as Mala slid down to lie next to him, nuzzling his cheek in that soft, sweet way that she did.

Their hands found each other on the bed in the small space between lazing bodies, sharing gentle smiles as they enjoyed each others company. Sure, they'd rushed a little, but it really wasn't long before they'd be wed, so what did a little premarital matter when they were already in love?

-HTTYD-

**The name may or may not be a clue to look out for something of a part two to this. Guess you'll have to wait and see!**


End file.
